


Laying Foundations, Bridging Gaps

by Indig0



Series: The Best and The Worst [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android trauma, Gen, He is an android social worker, RK's eclectic taste in friends, RK900 starts going by RK, Ralph is mostly happy, Sassmaster900, and a police consultant, and general android advocate, do not rehabilitate wildlife without a license, do not smuggle polar bears across the Canadian border
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: As RK900 settles into his position with the DPD, his extended family, and the android community, he continues to discover his own identity as he tries to find the best way to help the androids of Detroit"I sometimes feel I have changed, while I am working.  Here, I think I am mostly the same, and I want to hold onto that."





	1. Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sittinginadarkroomcontemplating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sittinginadarkroomcontemplating/gifts).



*I’m not sure this is a good idea.*

I spare Connor a glance – his forehead is creased in worry.

*I have a designated break in seven minutes. …Besides, I have exhausted all simpler lines of communication. He is not an easy man to contact.*

*If you’ll recall, Hank and I visited his home.*

*Yes, and while that proved… useful, at least in part, I would rather not intrude upon his privacy like that. My need is not as urgent as yours was.*

Connor smiles across the room at me. *Well if you won’t be dissuaded… then good luck.*

*Thank you.*

I save a few files to read after my break – for some time now, I have been dealing with the numerous androids held and tortured by one Zlatko Andronikov. It would be satisfying to make the man face justice for all the harm he committed, but as the androids took their revenge upon him, that is no longer possible. A more satisfying, definite, and personal revenge, which I do not fault them for, but it left quite a few loose ends, not to mention a number of androids who struggle to function on their own.

These are problems that will not be solved quickly or easily.

When my official ‘lunch’ break comes around, I step to the side of the room to avoid disturbing anyone. Most of the detectives are either in the break room or have left the premises to get lunch, but I make sure to close my eyes, because Lieutenant Anderson has informed me that leaving them open makes me appear, ‘Creepy as shit.’

The encryptions and firewalls I have to weave through are quite complex. It took me a while to find my way past them, and even then, they continually shift and change so it is new each time I attempt. This time I will make contact, though. I told Connor I did not require his assistance, but he is standing by in case something goes badly. I appreciate his help, and his loyalty.

There is a buzzing. A pause. A second buzzing. And the connection is established.

“I must say, I’m curious to hear from you at this point.” Elijah Kamski’s voice is resigned, but also slightly impressed. “You’ve been getting through my defenses for two days now. As a matter of professional respect, I should tell you that I’m tracking your signal.”

“There is no need, Mr. Kamski, I am not trying to hide from you. Though I must point out that I first attempted communication by phone, email, and paper mail, in addition to leaving messages with numerous members of your staff.”

There is silence on the other end of the line, then a very faint noise from the human throat that I cannot identify out of context.

“I am RK900, as you have no doubt surmised.” I am not entirely sure that he has, but I will give him the benefit of the doubt. “I would be interested in speaking with you at length about the development of androids, and your views on deviancy and other aspects of our lives, but you are a busy man, and I will not take up your time right now. I do have one question that I think you will be able to answer easily, however.”

The line remains quiet for a moment, though I can hear his faint breathing. “…RK900. Fascinating.” He mutters it, as though talking to himself. “All right. You have me at your disposal. I’ll answer one question, since you’ve proven so persistent.”

Connor had mentioned that Kamski is a complex man, whose motivations are not always clear. I understand my brother’s feelings. “In the RK line, I know of myself, RK800 ‘Connor,’ and RK200 ‘Markus.’ No others have been released or projected. The RK200 is a novelty model, and Connor is currently the only active RK800 unit. Are there… any others?”

Again, a long pause. “That’s what you wanted to ask me? You could ask why I made you with the ability to deviate, if you have a soul, what your purpose in this world is… I agreed to answer one question. Anything.”

“With deviancy comes the ability to answer the second two questions for myself, in time. The first might be an interesting topic, though ultimately would not impact my life one way or another.” It might, but it is not my concern right now.

He chuckles softly. “Not one for philosophy, then?”

“On the contrary, Mr. Kamski. But if you would like to discuss that at length, you will need to make an appointment. My lunch break will be over in nine minutes, and Captain Fowler prefers that we request time off at least a week in advance.”

This elicits a rather surprised laugh out of him. “…I’m intrigued, RK900. I may take you up on that. And to answer your question, no, there are no others in the RK line currently. …Certainly none like you.”

“Thank you for your time. I’ll let you get back to work. I assume that you have my contact information now, should you wish to contact me again.”

“I do.” He still sounds bemused. “I’ve got a question for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Very well.”

“You went through a lot of trouble to talk to me, but Chloe says you didn’t try breaching her firewalls.”

“…I am persistent, Mr. Kamski, but I hope I am not so dismissive of personal boundaries.”

“Interesting.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Kamski.” After closing the connection, I open my eyes and focus my awareness externally once more.

No less than six of my coworkers are staring at me.

“Damn, you’ve got some balls, kid,” Lieutenant Anderson mutters, shaking his head. “Guy’s one seriously messed up fucker.”

“Why… why was that so important to know?” Officer Miller questions.

“As you are aware, I have been searching for a unique name, but had not found anything suitable. I would like to be called ‘RK’ in the future.”

“…Really?” Officer Chen asks. “Just RK? Not… a real name?”

I shrug. “It is mine, and real enough. Some humans go by initials.”

“I guess,” she agrees doubtfully.

“So wait, let me get this straight,” Detective Reed drawls, smirking. “Your special snowflake ass had to call up Elijah Fucking Kamski just to make sure nobody else would want your name?”

“Correct.” I could simply update my file in the computer system – and I expect that I will, but I feel it is more appropriate to tell my coworkers and Captain Fowler in person. 

 

When I return home, Ralph is writing on one of his large white boards, pressing the marker so hard that the felt tip has been driven back into the plastic. rA9 covers that and every other surface. He does not look up as I come in, but when I place a hand on his shoulder, he startles and drops the marker. With a palpable rush of relief and happiness, and only a slight twinge of embarrassment at what he has been doing, he grabs my hand in both of his. Our synthetic skin fades away, and we share our day with each other. He pruned some dwarf yew bushes and carefully removed weeds from around our plants outside. He can identify each shoot as it breaks free of the earth, with impressive accuracy, and generally moves them elsewhere, to the dismay or bemusement of our neighbors.

The time he spent writing is not clear, but I know it well from past experiences. It feels distant, full of static, almost dream-like. Sometimes he does not realize anything is different. Other times he fights to break free of it, to no avail, until some external stimulus breaks his focus. Today he was not aware, and there are flashes of shapes and shadows and whispers flitting through the memory, things I cannot identify.

“May I write with you tonight, Ralph?” I ask softly. Sometimes being more present in the action helps draw him out of the mindset more in the short-term future.

“N-no, no, Ralph has… Ralph is finished writing today. Ralph is bored with it.” I know this to be true, while I also see him eyeing the walls out of the corner of his eye, and I feel his fingers twitch, whether for a knife or the marker. “Ralph should really talk to RK900 – to RK.” He smiles warmly at this. “RK is good, it is… faster, stronger.” He giggles to himself. “Like RK.”

“Thank you, Ralph. I’m glad you approve.” I have talked with him about it a few times, of course, and his opinion holds a great deal of importance. I sit with him and wait as he shifts and fidgets and pulls at his sleeves and cape.

“Ralph… doesn’t want RK’s… the humans… to be mean to him,” he finally says, glancing to the side.

“I appreciate that, Ralph, but my coworkers are all tolerable. I have grown rather close to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. Connor is like my brother, as the closest model to me.”

“Y-yes, Ralph knows, Connor and the Lieutenant Anderson are nice to RK.” Now he is looking past my shoulder, reciting what he has heard before. I know he is still highly distrustful of humans, but he is making great progress. I hope the four of us will be able to spend time together one day. “The other one is not nice, though.”

“Detective Reed.” I shrug. “He is harmless.”

“H-he hit RK, he hurt Connor, he is not harmless!” Ralph protests. “He is always saying mean things to RK, calling him such mean names, Ralph hates it!”

“He is… often unpleasant,” I have to agree. “But after the way he treated Connor came to Captain Fowler’s attention, the captain has been keeping a closer eye on him. And he has not yet said or done anything to harm me – or Connor, while I have been employed there. Sometimes the insults he uses are not even very mean.”

Ralph raises a doubtful eyebrow.

“Today he called me a ‘special snowflake.’ It could even be deemed a term of endearment.” I smirk at the thought.

Ralph’s forehead creases into a deep frown. “No. He called RK that to be mean,” he explains slowly. “He is not nice to RK, to Connor, t-to androids. Or some humans! He says mean things to the Lieutenant Anderson, too.”

“I know, Ralph,” I say softly, putting a hand on my friend’s shoulder. “I understand that. But he cannot hurt me.”

“Ralph doesn’t like it,” he reiterates flatly, glaring now.

“I know. …Truthfully, I wish he were not so unpleasant, but he is the only one. The others have been warming up to me.”

Ralph sighs, rubbing the torn cape that he does not want to give up between his fingers distractedly. He scoots a bit closer. “…Ralph wants RK to be happy at work, Ralph wants all of them to be nice to RK.”

“It takes time to build good working relationships, Ralph. Especially with humans. They have trouble connecting the way we do.”

Ralph’s fingers inch over to cover mine on the floor between us, and the white plastic beneath reveals itself. We do not exchange memories, but there is a slight sharing of consciousness between us. I know he is concerned. He knows I am all right. He sighs, and we lean closer to touch shoulders. I sometimes feel I have changed, while I am working. Here, I think I am mostly the same, and I want to hold onto that.


	2. Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK spends some time in Jericho, though he doesn't come to any conclusions with his current case.  
> And then URS12 shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the number of things I've set up in the past two chapters, this story is going to be gargantuan.

My trips to Jericho have become frequent: After numerous discussions with Captain Fowler, he understands that it is an integral part of my position with the DPD. That position itself has been newly formed and adjusted as time passes, but I like to think I am helping both the android community and the police force by assisting androids in starting a new life.

I often work with Josh and Lucy, whom I did not meet on my first visit, but who is quite skilled at repair. Both of them began with a knowledge of humans, and adapted to androids, while I was programmed with more knowledge of the latter. I communicate with Markus often in a professional capacity as well, and my relationship with the other residents continues to improve. It is slow going for all of us, however, with the androids I am currently working with.

Despite Zlatko’s numerous unspeakable crimes, I must acknowledge his skill with erasing all traces of who an android once was. Many of those he mutilated worst are unidentifiable, and even my most advanced scans cannot supply a model for some of them.

Here is what I know about the one who apparently spent months lying paralyzed in a bathtub, placed there to raise an alarm if intruders passed: He was designed as a male. He is blind, and has not allowed any repair as of yet. He is terrified; his repetitive speech patterns often remind me of Ralph’s when he is under high levels of stress. And he is fixated on Zlatko, his ‘master.’ This will take a long time to correct. For now, he stays in Jericho. I suggested that he should be able to see the sun now and then at least, as it can be rather depressing inside, but he strongly disagreed with this, so I visit him in the dark. His soft singing echoes down the metal hallway as I draw nearer, and I wait in the doorway for him to acknowledge my presence.

“You again,” he finally breathes, cutting off in the middle of a line.

“Good morning. You have a beautiful singing voice, you know.”

His head dips down, and he begins muttering to himself. “Master told me to sing, sing, yes, so that’s what I do, you must always obey the master.”

There is a twisting sensation in my chest as I go to sit near him. “Your master is gone,” I remind him gently. “He is dead. You are free now, and you are safe.”

A tremor runs through him, and he stutters wordlessly. I give him a moment, scanning him silently.

“I want to help you,” I assure him. “What is your name?”

He squints and blinks sightlessly at me. “Name… no. No, the master didn’t give me a name. I don’t have a name.”

“My… master did not give me a name either,” I tell him quietly, always quietly. “I chose one for myself.”

“You – you chose. A name.” He is puzzled but focused. Perhaps if thinking about himself is too much, he would do better to think about someone else.

“Yes. My model is RK900, and I used that for a while. Now I am simply called RK. It is simpler, and it is unique to me. There are only two other RK models, and they each have their own names, so RK is mine.”

He stares, though I know he cannot see.

“My friend chose his name rather serendipitously,” I continue. “He was caring for flowers, and often looked at a plaque with a famous quotation on it. He took it as a personal message, and adopted the author’s name as his own.”

The other android’s mouth moves vaguely, not as if he is trying to speak, but as if he is trying to solidify thoughts in his own mind.

“I have browsed an extensive database of names. If you like, I can transfer it to you so you can examine it”

His fingers twitch towards me even as he flinches away. “Master wouldn’t like us to have any additions or modifications without his permission. N-no, oh no, no, y-y-you shouldn’t… shouldn’t do that, I’ll have to tell the master, he will want to know.”

I lay my fingers lightly on his shoulder, just to bring him back to the present, and he twitches violently. It would be so easy for me to rewrite at least some parts of his code, for Lucy and Josh to repair his hardware damage, replace his eyes, get him back to basic functionality. But this would be a deep betrayal of trust – not that he is able to really trust any of us, but that is not an excuse either. We must move slowly, and help him to a place where he is able to ask for this, where it would be consensual, even though it would be for his own good either way. I have to believe that he will reach that point some day, that all the refugees from Zlatko will.

*RK, when you have a minute, there’s a newcomer you should see.*

*I will be there momentarily* “I am going to leave now,” I inform my – client, I suppose, though it seems an unfit description. “I will come back. Josh and Lucy will be nearby, as will the others. You are not alone. You are safe here.”

“Yes, the master keeps us safe, he protects us all, we must obey the master so he can keep us safe,” he mutters, and I am struck by the fact that I don’t know how to help him, or if I even can. The damage is so deep, it may be impossible.

“Goodbye.”

“W-wait!” he calls out sharply as I step away, and I pause, looking back.

“You’ll – will you… you said… you would… come back? Will you come back again?”

“I will come back,” I assure him. “If you need me, let someone know, they can pass on a message. But I promise I will come back.”

Well, perhaps there is some hope after all. But it is a daunting task. His face twitches and jerks, and finally he begins to sing to himself again, softly, as I walk away. 

 

 

As the first successful model of the RK series, many of Markus’s features led directly to mine. Though he was designed as a caretaker, and Connor and I were made to be detectives, negotiators, and deviant hunters, we do share many similarities. The desire to protect, above all else. Advanced problem-solving skills. A level of empathy that makes sense for a caretaker, but not always for a police android. Curiosity that is surely one reason behind quick deviancy (I believe Connor is an anomaly in this case, as he resisted so strongly). Above all, adaptability. I wonder if Elijah Kamski planned for one of us to lead the android revolution from the start. It is not a question I would like to give him the satisfaction of asking, and to be honest, it is not important to me. The revolution was successful, and that is what matters.

“RK900!” Simon calls, waving me over.

“Simon,” I greet him with a smile. “I am going by ‘RK’ now.”

“RK,” he repeats, and returns the smile. “That’s a bit more personable.” He usually looks tired, and I think he should spend more time in the sun, but I like Simon. He is kind and calm and reasonable, and a good listener.

“…I know it isn’t a traditional name, but it is mine,” I say softly, getting a little tired of explaining this already. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“It’s yours. That’s enough. …But you should see this.” He jerks his head towards the railing of the deck, and we walk over to look over the edge.

I have a bit of data about the extinct polar bear in my databanks. And I was aware that there were a few android polar bears made, and that Zlatko had acquired one. I thought it had fled Detroit long ago.

“Is it… deviant?”

Simon shrugs slowly. “I assume so.” Markus is down on the dock, closer to it, and it does not seem to be reacting violently.

Well. Markus called for me, and I suppose I should help him find out what the best course of action is. It would be quicker to jump lightly over the rail and land on the dock, but I am loathe to startle the beast, so I swing over the rail and slowly make my way down the anchor’s chain, then launch onto the pier.

“That was quite an entrance,” Markus comments quietly as I join him.

“I was aiming for… unobtrusive and nonthreatening.”

His sidelong glance tells me I have not quite accomplished that.

The polar bear – URS12 – grunts and raises its snout to sniff the air. It is missing large sections of its fur covering, and numerous wires and cables hang loose. Despite this, it seems to be functioning well. It leans its weight back a bit and lifts one large paw, clawing slowly at the air.

Markus and I share a glance. Slowly, we approach the URS12. There are a number of androids watching us from the rail above now.

“Hello there,” Markus calls out cautiously. “Welcome to Jericho.”

URS12 grumbles low and sits down. It paws the air again.

*Is it asking to interface?*

*I think it may be.*

*…I think this may be right up your alley.*

*I’m afraid you’re mistaken, cousin.*

The URS12 huffs and shakes its great head, then steadies its paw, snorting softly at us. After sharing one more brief glance, we approach it together. It has no LED to gauge its mood from, but it remains still, eyes and simulated breathing calm. The paw it holds up is ripped to reveal a section of white plastic, and Markus and I both reach out to press our hands to it.

The URS12 remembers being in many different cages, but it had been in the cage in the old house for a while. I recognize Zlatko’s mansion. It growled when a stranger approached – an android, but remained still when she opened the door. It escaped with the others, loping away into the dark woods, away from the tiny cage and the fear that they all breathed in that house. Better to let the fire consume it all. It lived for a time in the woods, but it couldn’t blend in. It had been programmed to know the snowy tundra, icebergs, the frigid ocean. This place, it recognized, was a poor substitute. There were no more cages – it would not go back in a cage. It longed for the snowy plains, for the ancestral home of what it was programmed to mimic. It recognized what it was, but it felt it should be more. That it could be more.

We withdraw our hands slowly, looking into the deep, dark eyes of a being so unlike us, and yet so similar.

“We can try to repair you,” Markus offers quietly.

“…And attempt to help you go north.” It is hard enough for humanoid androids to cross the border, legally or not, much less a very large bear.

URS12 dips its broad head and snuffles, clawing gently at the pier.

“I’m afraid we don’t have much space on the ship… but you’re welcome to stay until we figure out how to help you,” Markus says uncertainly.

It huffs and looks up at the androids on the deck. Its one remaining ear twitches.

*I’ll turn on the crane lift* Simon says to both of us, and his head ducks back over the rail.

Markus glances at me again. *I don’t know about this, RK.*

*Nor do I, but it seems… docile.*

He sighs. *I suppose we can’t help some deviants and not others. We’re all androids, no matter what shape we come in.*

 

I’m glad that Ralph is not writing when I get home, because I am nearly bursting with thoughts of the URS12. His face lights up when he sees me, as usual, and he grasps my hands.

He wrote for a while this morning, but managed to snap out of it when a motorcycle passed by outside. He crept over to the park to do some maintenance, and then did the same around the neighborhood, careful not to be seen. It has been a good day for him, and I am glad to know he is getting out more. He is still afraid, but he is working to overcome that.

He is staring in wonder as our interface ends. “A bear!” he breathes. “Such a large bear…”

“It was intimidating at first, but it was really quite pleasant! We are going to find a way to help it cross the border.”

Ralph nods, his smile slowly slipping. “The – the other one, the one who sings, he… Ralph saw how afraid, how… stuck he is. Can’t… can’t get out.” His hands gesture vaguely as he gropes for words, but I think that is an apt description.

“I know. I am trying to find a way to help him, as well. I think I will have an easier time with the bear,” I confess softly. Out of respect for the androids I work with, I do not show Ralph their struggles, though I know he would not judge them harshly. Still, bits slip through when I have strong feelings.

His face twitches a few times. “Ralph… Ralph doesn’t know.”

I lean down to touch my forehead to his. “You don’t need to. This is my job – and I will find a way to help them both. I will not fail. It will just… take time.”

“Ralph wants to… that is, Ralph would help if he knew how.” His eyes dart from side to side.

“I know, Ralph.” I hesitate. “Ralph, would you like to go meet the bear? I can’t bring you along while I’m working, but we could go during the weekend. You have been to Jericho already, and Markus did say you were welcome to return.”

He stiffens, LED spinning yellow, flashing red here and there. “Ralph… Ralph will… think about it.”

“Of course. Let me know what you decide.” It would be just the thing to draw him out of his shell, to introduce him to a calmer, human-free social setting. I will not force him to do something he is not comfortable with, but I would very much like him to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ralph hasn't had a very active role yet - I'll try to fix that.


	3. Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DPD antics. Meetings are attended. Meetings are scheduled.
> 
> Ralph has a run-in with the local Home-Owners' Association.

“Hey asshole.”

I look up from my terminal, after finishing the paragraph I was reading. Detective Reed is sneering down at me.

“This sentence is false. Think about it.” His grin grows.

My LED is spinning yellow as I stare at him. Then I clap my hands over my temples, eyes blinking too fast for his eyes to follow. My respiration speeds up exponentially. A faint, high-pitched whine emits from my throat, and I vibrate hard enough to rattle my chair on the floor. At first he laughs, but his expression freezes as I reach out towards him with a broken, staticky gurgle. I see the fear enter his eyes.

All of it stops, and I smile at him a little too widely. “I didn’t realize you were a fan of paradoxes, Detective. How do you feel about, ‘Does a set of all sets contain itself’?”

His eyes widen, and he sputters incoherently.

Connor has covered his face with one arm, and is heaving with silent laughter.

“I would enjoy discussing this at your convenience.”

He turns on his heel and stalks out. Lieutenant Anderson slaps me hard on the back, not bothering to keep his own guffaws quiet.

“Christ, kid, you had me too for a second there!”

*DID YOU SEE – HIS FACE! HIS FACE WHEN YOU – HE REALLY THOUGHT – I CAN’T!* 

I flash Connor a more controlled smile. *He did think it worked, but he did not expect it to. Not really.*

He is still trying to regain control of himself, staticky mirth echoing back at me through our link. *I – I’ll save that memory to my personal files!*

I think my sense of humor is improving. Ralph will be proud.

 

I meet regularly with Captain Fowler, to report my progress. It can be frustrating, because while I would not say that he does not care, my tasks are not always directly related to his. I understand his frustrations in turn, because while my newly-formed position has proven beneficial to the android community, it is not quite as useful to the DPD. I know he believes I am wasting my skills, and have had to remind him often that I am not a detective, or a police officer of any sort. In a dire emergency, I can provide backup. But it is not my primary purpose. I generally leave his office with a keen awareness of his disappointment. He believes in what I am doing as well, and he supports me. But he would rather have me as an officer.

“Border crossings aren’t my problem,” Fowler growled. “You’ll have to meet with… I don’t know. Customs, Border Control, Immigration? They’re still figuring their shit out up there.”

“There may also be a… logistical problem. One of the androids wishing to cross is an URS12.”

“Am I supposed to know what the hell that means? What, is it a heavy-duty military android or something?”

“It is a polar bear.”

The captain stares at me. It seems he has no further advice on the subject.

“I will make inquiries.”

“…Yeah. Yeah, you do that.”

Connor shoots me a sympathetic glance as I exit the office, and I raise one shoulder in a shrug. I am fulfilling my own mission directive. I often feel that the residents of Jericho appreciate me more than the police department, but that is only natural, as my work affects them more directly. Because of that, I think it is important that I stay here. That the police do not forget the androids, that Jericho does not become too insular.

I do not view it with an ‘us vs. them’ mentality, however. Despite some antagonism on both sides, we are finding ways to work well together.

As we wrap up our work for the day, I head over to Connor’s desk, and wait for him to finish his current task before speaking.

“Do you ever wish you could bring them all home with you?”

He looks up, scanning. “The deviants?”

“Yes.”

“Honestly?” He glances at Hank, who is picking his teeth after the rather stringy chicken breast he ate for lunch. “…No. Not often, anyway. But it’s different for me.”

“…Yeah, I don’t want my house full of stray robots,” Hank mutters.

“I think Ralph would find it… stressful as well. Not to mention, there is not enough space for many more of us to live comfortably. But on that topic, Jericho is crowded, and not… aesthetically pleasing. I feel that improved living conditions would be good for them.”

“Well, Jericho wasn’t meant to be a permanent home for all deviants,” Connor reasons. “It’s more of a refuge until they can live their own lives outside. And we’re getting there. But it’s helpful to know that there is a safe place for deviants who don’t know where else to go. I know the idea… touched me, even before I was fully deviant. I was fascinated by the concept of a home for androids who had no home.”

 

 

As I leave the station and head for the bus stop, I receive an incoming transmission. It takes me only a few seconds to discover its source, though it is heavily encrypted. I cannot be certain of the identity of the caller, but I can make a fairly safe assumption.

*Chloe, I presume?*

*Yes, hi! Is this RK900?* Her voice is warm and bubbly, and a little tentative. My defenses are up instantly.

*Yes. How can I help you?* She knows exactly who I am, there is no need to ask.

*Oh, I’m so glad I got ahold of you. Do you have just a minute? Mr. Kamski wanted to schedule a meeting with you next Thursday afternoon, at 2:15.*

*I appreciate him making time for me. I will put in a request for the time off, and get back to you.*

*Oh… Mr. Kamski said that’s the only time he could meet with you, I’m sorry.* She does sound truly regretful, even through the neural connection. I know he put more effort into making Chloe seem human than perhaps any other model.

*Then hopefully my request will be approved. …Though Captain Fowler often argues against such things.*

*Oh, I hope you’re able to come, Elijah’s really looking forward to meeting you in person!*

*I will get back to you tomorrow. Thank you.* I terminate the connection. My annoyance is with Kamski, not her, but I wonder about her thoughts and motivations.

 

As I get close to home I hear shouting, and I break into a run.

Ralph is hunched up on the roof yelling and snarling, while a crowd has gathered on the ground.

“Get down from there right now!”

“G-go, go, go away! Ralph will – Ralph will n-not come down, never, go away, go!” He gestures angrily.

I pull out my badge and pitch my voice to carry over the others. “Excuse me. I am Officer RK of the DPD. I must ask you all to disperse.”

“Finally, some police involvement! That android’s malfunctioning, he won’t get down!”

Ralph freezes at my voice and starts trembling. He seemed to have stable footing before, but if he falls, he will hurt himself. I stride through the gathered humans and androids and turn, placing myself between them and Ralph.

“He is not malfunctioning, and he is not trespassing. He is not causing any harm, and will come down when you leave. …As he asked you to.”

“Ralph told them, RALPH TOLD YOU!” he shouts down. 

The crowd starts to disperse, but a few linger, glaring up at Ralph.

“It shouldn’t be up there,” a middle-aged woman insists.

“Why not?” I would rather they just leave, but perhaps some of them require further explanation.

“It – it could break the roof, break itself, it’s causing a public disturbance!”

“Ralph was NOT! Ralph did nothing wrong, Ralph didn’t mean any harm!”

“…The WR600 model was built to be lightweight and agile, he will not break the roof. He is quite surefooted when not overly agitated – and I notice that the disturbance was caused by the crowd.”

The woman’s face is red with fury. “It can’t just – climb on people’s roofs! What will the owner think!?”

“The owners will think you should leave him alone, and vacate his property before he presses charges for trespassing.” My voice can be soft and expressive, but I have found that when working in my capacity as a police officer, monotone and low is more effective. The woman and her followers take the hint at last and leave, disgust and outrage plain on their faces.

“I’m going to file a complaint with the police department,” she mutters angrily.

“Please direct your report to Captain Fowler,” I call after them. “And again, I am Officer RK.” It will please Captain Fowler that I did a bit of police work, even if I was off-duty at the time.

Ralph. I turn and raise my hand to him. “Are you all right?”

He is fuming and crying and shaking, and carefully slides down the slope of the roof using only one hand. The other arm cradles something black and shiny. He teeters on the gutter and slips, but I catch him easily and lower him to the ground. He clings to me as I guide him inside.

“R-Ralph hates them, Ralph doesn’t like humans, Ralph will make them sorry,” he growls, mostly to himself. A quick scan reveals the black thing to be an adolescent crow with an injured wing. It is frozen in fear.

“You are safe now. They are gone.”

“Hate them all, don’t trust them, they want to hurt Ralph, want to trap him and hold him down and h-hit him and bbbbuuuuuuurrrrnnnnnn…”

RK900: *… … <3 …* [Slow, calm, friend, safe]

WR600: * **!!!!!!** _!?!?!?! **?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!**_ * [FURY, OUTRAGE, FEAR]

RK900: *… <3 …* [Calm, friend, safe]

“Ralph. Look at me.” I place a hand on the unburned side of his face. “You have every right to be angry and afraid. But here, right now, we are safe. Just you, me, and the crow you are holding. We keep each other safe. I will not let anyone harm you. …And if anyone tries, they will answer to me.”

I am not sure my words reach him fully, but his enraged muttering and broadcasting of his terror gradually fades into tears of frustration. That is easier for me to help, at least. The crow flops out of his grip and hops unsteadily to hide behind a chalkboard. A strangled sob emerges as Ralph reaches after it, but I gently catch his hand.

“Let it rest in here, safe with us. We can find ways to take care of it.”

“…leaving Ralph, don’t leave Ralph, Ralph doesn’t like being alone,” he mumbles forlornly, and I pull him in close.

“It did not leave. I will not leave. We will stay here.”

I continue to reassure Ralph through the night, and gradually he becomes calmer, more lucid. I piece together that he saw a cat hunting the hurt crow, and climbed up to save it when the neighborhood descended upon him.

“I can bind the wing so that it heals,” I murmur as I comb my fingers through his hair. “And I will bring home some food for it to eat. You can make it a comfortable place to rest, and bring it water.”

He nods distractedly. “…Ralph must apologize, he… he was stupid then, on the roof.”

“You were not stupid. You were afraid, because you felt threatened.”

“Ralph was stupid, and he would’ve killed those humans.”

“How long were they there before I arrived?”

“Few – a few minutes, Ralph doesn’t know. Five? No more than five,” he whispers, scooting closer though he is already pressed into me.

“I’m glad I was nearby. Please, if this happens again, contact me.”

He shivers hard. “Ralph knew RK was coming home soon, knew he would come s-stop the humans.”

“Of course. …But if you need me sooner than expected, let me know. I will be here.”

He shifts a bit. “Ralph wanted to… to go outside more… s-so… so he could go… go with RK to… Jericho, later.” His shoulders slump. “Ralph is not good at this. No, Ralph is… very, very bad at… talking, and, and… doing things that people see… Very bad.”

“Ralph. Your stress level was at 98%. You didn’t harm anyone. You did nothing wrong.”

“Those – all those people hate Ralph now. Hate.” He nods to himself.

“I think many of them were only worried that you would fall and hurt yourself. Some were more aggressive than necessary, and no one stopped it from happening, but they did not understand what you were doing. …Which was a good thing. Now you will help the bird.”

He nods miserably. After a moment a shaky, white hand emerges from the ball of trembling Ralph, and my own meets it.

_FEAR, ANGER, RA9_

It hits hard in the memory, and I am caught up in the wave of emotion. He had ventured out a few times over the course of the day, he wanted to acclimate to being outside more. He had just been about to give in to the itch to write on the walls when he’d heard the hiss of the cat and the crow’s cawing. Even now, I can feel it tugging at him. He does not want to give in to it, though he knows he will eventually.

Ralph uncurls a bit, eyes watery but hardened. “…Ralph will kill the human Detective Reed if he ever sees him,” he growls.

“He cannot hurt me,” I assure him softly. “He is harmless. And he may learn that he is wrong.”

“He _is_ wrong. He tried to kill RK – he thought his words would break RK and Ralph hates him,” he hisses.

He will not be soothed, not entirely. And I must admit that he is likely correct. I cannot win everyone over.


	4. Branching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK and Ralph visit Jericho, to visit the bear and talk about birds. Ralph doesn't appreciate his direct connection with a god, or whatever it is.

Ralph has named his crow Oil, because she is shiny and black like spilled motor oil. We researched bird care and wildlife rehabilitation extensively, though I believe her wing may not ever be fully functional. She is growing accustomed to us, though, and Ralph is endearingly careful with her.

I mention an android I have encountered a few times at Jericho, who is very interested in birds, and who keeps pigeons. Ralph is intrigued. …He is less intrigued about the same android writing rA9 on every available surface. I think the idea of meeting someone who shares that dark, unknowable mindset frightens him. But he is resolute. As volatile and wild as his emotions can be, his default mood is a combination of cheerful and nervous.

“We can leave any time you want to,” I assure him as we walk to the docks. Though there is nothing wrong with us doing this, and I am carrying my badge, I am wearing a knit hat to cover my LED, and Ralph has a long scarf wrapped around his head so only his good eye shows.

“Ralph wants to go, to see the birds, to… see if… the bird android can tell Ralph how to fix Oil better, to see the bear, to go outside, to see RK’s work and friends.” He trails off rather wistfully, and I brush my fingers against his.

*You know how proud I am of you. Whether or not you come outside.*

He glances up, meeting my eyes briefly with a nervous smile.

*I think this will be good, though. I think you’ll like it.* I hope so.

I let Markus know that we are coming, just to be sure we can avoid any large crowds on deck. Luckily no gatherings are planned today. It will still be a lot for Ralph to process, but at least it will not be more than it has to be.

“Hi RK,” Markus says with a smile. “Good to see you here outside of work. Ralph, it’s nice to see you again, too.” He nods to us as he walks across the deck.

“Mmm…” Ralph holds tight to my hand and edges behind me a bit, fidgeting.

“It’s good to see you too.”

URS12 roams the deck freely, and the other deviants have built her a shelter to rest under if the weather is bad. She ambles over towards us, and I am pleased to see that Josh and Lucy have secured her trailing cables.

Ralph stills at the sight, and clutches my arm reflexively, peering out from behind me.

“URS12 has been very friendly,” I murmur to him. “She enjoys the company of other deviants. Her thought processes resemble those of a dog, but she is quite intelligent.”

She stops a short distance away and sits down with a thump, rearing up to paw at the air. Even not quite at her full height, she is enormous. Ralph stares, wide-eyed, and I am impressed as well.

After a few seconds she shifts her weight and drops to all fours before lying down, stretching out flat on the deck. She grunts and edges a bit closer.

“She seems to want to greet us – would you like to? I can go first, or we can go together.”

Ralph gulps and holds onto me tightly, edging forward, pushing me in front of him a bit. I step slowly with him, and we stop right in front of URS12. I put a hand on her remaining ear, and she leans into it, snorting softly.

“R-Ralph shouldn’t be afraid, no, RK is not afraid, there is nothing to be afraid of, the bear is nice, won’t hurt Ralph, surely, surely not, no…”

“Correct. …Though I understand your fear. Markus and I were both afraid when we met her.”

He pauses and glances back at Markus, then up at me. “RKs must certainly be the bravest, strongest androids,” he mumbles, rubbing at the hand that clutches my arm. “The best android ever and the deviant leader were… scared?”

“…No matter how strong you are, there is always someone stronger. None of us is flawless. …She was very polite about asking to interface, though.”

Ralph looks back at URS12. “Is… is it like… with any other androids?”

“More than you would think. Do you want to try?” When he hesitates, I go on. “Markus and I did it together the first time, because we were both afraid. We can do that now, if you want.”

He edges out to stand next to me, though one arm is still behind mine. URS12 stretches her damaged paw out farther, but otherwise remains motionless, just simulating breathing. I reach out to touch her first, and after two aborted attempts, he follows suit.

_In their first two homes, the pair of URS12s were called Meri and Timus, a play on the Latin name for the species. Towards the end of the second zoo they began to experience signs of deviancy. Timus was always the more demonstrative of the two, and he would show off for the humans who came to see them. Mari was shyer, but he inspired her to try. After the third zoo went bankrupt and had to close, they were separated. Timus was sold to a zoo in China. She knows he is far away, and that she will likely never see him again, and she aches for him, worries about him, tries not to think that he might be dead now. She has formed a rough plan based on her limited knowledge of geography, and knows it is unlikely to succeed, but she plans to make the attempt regardless._

“Meri, Meri,” Ralph murmurs when we come out of it. He reaches up to stroke her fur and then scratches gently at her missing ear, fingers trembling a bit. “Such a shame. Such a pity. Such a beautiful bear.”

She dips her head, synthetic fur hanging loosely beside the exposed plastic and wired, and snuffles softly.

“Let me transfer a more updated map to you,” I offer. “And I can synch your GPS with it.”

She grunts and raises her muzzle towards me, and again I interface with her, delving into her system. I am dimly aware of Ralph. He has let go of me and is now moving slowly around her, touching her here and there, smoothing down bits of fur, murmuring to her about how beautiful and large she is. By the time I am finished, he is much more relaxed, standing near me with one hand on her, fingering the rough fibers of her coat. It’s a little surprising how comfortable he is after just a brief interface, but that is how our friendship began as well. It occurs to me that perhaps he hasn’t interfaced with other androids often. Or at all. He feels extremes so strongly, and it seems that trust is included in that category. He trusts, or he does not. Without the possibility of that instant connection with humans, and with how badly he has been hurt in the past, his distrust of all of them is completely reasonable.

I am about to ask if Ralph has had much experience with animals – he seems quite good with them – when I receive an incoming transmission. It is encrypted, and the source code and IP address are different, but I am able to recognize Chloe now.

*Hello Chloe. May I help you?*

*Oh, I’m glad I caught you, RK900. Elijah says he’s really sorry, but he had something come up on Thursday. He’s free right now, though. Would you be able to come over? I can send you the coordinates.*

I have to bite back an angry response. I am 87% sure this is one of his attempts to exert control over others.

*I’m sorry, I am otherwise occupied today. If Mr. Kamski wants to reschedule, I will need advanced notice.*

*I’m so sorry, I’ll let him know. I’m just not sure when the next break in his schedule will be.*

*I understand that he is a very busy man. I also have many tasks to complete. If he is unable to keep our appointment, please tell Mr. Kamski that we don’t need to reschedule.*

*No, I know he’s been looking forward to it! I’ll get back to you, okay?*

I’m sure she will. *Thank you.* I end the connection, and decide not to remove the appointment from my calendar for now.

*Markus? What do you know about Chloe, Elijah Kamski’s android?*

*Not very much, I’m afraid. I’ve seen her on TV, she did a… frankly, rather disturbing interview once. Maybe just for shock value.*

*But she _is_ deviant?*

*I – you know, I can’t be sure.*

I do hope she gets back to me, I want to know more about her. But I’m not about to give her… employer the pleasure of asking.

Ralph is beaming, combing his fingers through the thick fur and talking to Meri and to himself. The URS12 seems to be enjoying it as well.

“I am in the process of talking to Border Control about transporting you and a few other androids to Canada. I’ll keep you informed, but it may take some time.”

She snorts and dips her head to me. It does not surprise her.

“Could… could they sneak and go somewhere else?” Ralph suggests. “Not… not the crossing, somewhere no one watches?”

“…It would not be impossible, though due to her size, it would be difficult,” I concede. “Not to mention illegal. My coworkers at the DPD would not be pleased.” I have thought of that possibility already. I don’t want to let it be a known possibility, but if all else fails, I would not be against it.

“Meri will get there, RK will help her, Ralph knows it, he is the best android” he assures the bear, who snuffles softly and exhales, ruffling his hair.

“I will do my best.”

Ralph turns to me, his smile taking on a nervous tinge. “Is… is the bird one up here…?”

“No, he is below. I can go see if he would be willing to come up.”

He hesitates, then nods, and I do a quick scan of the deck. There are some androids tossing a ball back and forth. A few are talking, or reading. Simon looks up from his book with a smile and gives a small wave, which I answer with a tip of my head.

“I won’t be long. …The others here are friendly as well, they will not harm you, but you can call if you need me.”

He smiles, nervous but patient. “Ralph will be okay.”

“I know you will.”

 

I have talked with Rupert a few times, mostly about what he wants his life to be like and about rA9. He doesn’t want much, just a place high up where he can keep birds and be at peace when he is not working. I haven’t seen HK400 since we came here the first time, but I know the two have become friends. Today he is watching Rupert lean out the porthole of his pigeon room to refill a long string of bird feeders hanging down from it. He startles a bit as I approach.

“You’re doing well, I trust?”

“…Better,” he allows, with a slight tip of his head. “And you?”

“Quite well, I think.”

Rupert finishes his feeding and turns. “Hello.”

“Hello. I wonder if you have a few minutes to speak with my friend Ralph on the deck. He recently rescued an injured crow, and we have researched how to care for her, but he is interested in talking with an expert.”

“I’d be glad to.” The WB200 is an older model, and not a very expressive or individualized one, but he does seem willing. HK400 shadows us up the stairs.

“Thank you. He is… nervous to be here, this is quite a bit out of his usual comfort zone. But it is important to him.”

A smile crosses Rupert’s stiff face. “I understand. It was scary for me, too. But the birds are important.”

Ralph still has his hands buried in the URS12’s thick fur, but he is watching the deviants on the other side of the deck toss their ball around.

*They would let him play, if he wants to,* Simon’s voice murmurs. He has been keeping an eye on Ralph, just in case.

*That might be a bit much for this visit, but… maybe he would like it.* I might suggest the idea. His depth perception is off due to the damaged eye, but he does seem interested.

“Ralph?” I walk ahead of the other two, and he quickly turns to me. Meri nudges him lightly and lumbers away. “This is Rupert, who keeps pigeons, and his friend HK400, who showed me the way here.”

Ralph twitches nervously. HK400 hangs back, but Rupert comes up to him.

“Hello! RK said you rescued a crow. That’s wonderful! Can you tell me about it?”

“Sh-sh-she was… on the roof. Cat. A cat was… was hunting Oil. Ralph… Ralph scared it away, and there were humans yelling at him, and then RK came.” He is trembling, clutching the fur, staring at the ground. I step over to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Did the cat hurt her?” Rupert asks softly, after taking a moment to sort through Ralph’s disjointed retelling of the event.

He gives a jerky nod. “Broken, the wing is broken, such a pity, RK helped to bandage it, she hops, hops, hops all around now.” His hand jerks around, imitating her movements.

“…I was not able to set it before bandaging, as she was in pain and distress,” I interject. “I am… not entirely sure the wing will heal properly.”

“I haven’t had a bird bone heal perfectly even when I tried to set it,” Rupert admits. “They’re hollow, and very fragile. But it’s a good sign that she’s moving around. Is she eating and drinking?”

“Y-yes, yes, eating nuts and seeds and fruit and vegetables and meat and bugs!” Ralph pipes up. “And drinking very much water. …Oil talks to Ralph, caw, loud or quiet, and comes close sometimes.”

“That sounds like a great diet – crows eat everything. And it sounds like she’s starting to like you. It should take… about a month to fully heal. Do you know how old she is?”

Ralph looks at me, then back at Rupert. “Not a baby, not… not very big.”

“If she’s still growing, it may only take about two weeks.” He looks aside, LED spinning yellow. “…Keep the wing wrapped for two weeks, then take the bandage off, and see how it looks. Don’t let her be too active or excited, but try to get her to stretch it as much as you can, so she can start moving well again.”

“Y-yes, two weeks! Ralph can do that, certainly Ralph can do that!”

“And after that… see how she’s doing. If she can fly well, she might be able to live on her own again. If not, you’ll have to take care of her, or find someone who can. …I could take her, if you need me to.”

Ralph clutches tightly at his hands. “Ralph can take care of her, Ralph will keep her!” he insists, then glances uncertainly at me. I nod at him, and he looks back to nod firmly at Rupert.

“I’m glad! It’s nice to meet someone else who likes birds.” He hesitates, then steps closer. “And… and rA9 has touched you, too.”

Ralph’s face instantly turns stony. “Ralph doesn’t want to talk about that,” he growls.

“No, it’s – it’s okay! It’s the same for me, and HK400!” Rupert smiles, offering a hand to Ralph. “I can feel it in you, flowing out on its own frequency. It’s overwhelming sometimes, isn’t it?”

“Ralph doesn’t want to talk about it. Ralph doesn’t want it.” His voice grows lower and rougher, and he is glaring murderously at the other two androids, clenching and unclenching his fingers. I move a bit closer to him.

“But I –“ he starts. I shake my head firmly. He backs up a step, ducking his head a little. “Okay, then. Sorry.” HK400 edges a bit closer to him. “Good luck with your crow, then. Let me… let me know if you have any more questions.” He all but flees, with HK400 glancing uncertainly at us, then quickly following.

“I apologize. I should have told him not to bring that up,” I murmur, placing a hand on Ralph’s back.

“Why… why would Rupert… talk about that! Why, ever, why would he, why would anyone!?” Ralph seethes, shifting quickly back and forth from one foot to the other. “Ralph hates it, it’s awful, it – why!?”

“…He and HK400 are… more comfortable with it. They have come to speak of it openly here.”

A shudder goes down Ralph’s spine, and his fingers twitch as if grasping for a knife, a pen, anything to make a mark with. “R-Ralph… Ralph wants to leave now,” he mutters.

“All right. We can leave.” I nod to Markus and Simon, who are watching with some concern, and Ralph looks up briefly to get one last look at Meri on our way off she ship.

“Not fine, not okay to talk about, nobody wants to hear it, nobody wants to see it, Ralph hates seeing it,” he grumbles under his breath all the way home. Once we get inside he is drawn immediately to his chalkboards and whiteboards, despite attempts to engage in conversation. I make sure Oil has food and water, then I sit cross-legged beside him as he writes frantically.

“I don’t know,” he mutters under his breath now and then, not in response to anything I can discern. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you find injured wildlife, contact your local wildlife rehabilitation place, or a university veterinary hospital, or look up the appropriate people locally. Keeping wildlife is generally illegal.  
> (but I would totally take care of a crow if I had the chance, shhhhh)


	5. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK (aka Sassmaster900) goes to visit Kamski and Chloe.

Unsurprisingly, at 1:15 on Thursday, I receive a transmission from Chloe.

*Hi! Sorry to bother you – I just wanted to confirm your meeting with Mr. Kamski in an hour. Are we still on for that?*

Unbelievable. But entirely predictable. *Yes, I’ll be over in an hour.*

*That’s great, Elijah’s so excited to talk with you! And I can’t wait to meet you in person. I feel like we know each other, after talking so much lately!*

For a human, that would be laughable, but I get the feeling she may have gleaned quite a bit from our brief, professional calls. *I look forward to meeting you as well. I’ll see you soon.*

*Be careful,* Connor’s voice comes to me as I stand. *Don’t let him coerce or trick you into doing anything terrible.*

*I have no intention of allowing him to get the better of me.* Connor showed me his encounter with Kamski, before he was fully deviant. Obviously he is a narcissist who lacks the empathy he so clearly wanted Connor to show, but what about Chloe? Had she not deviated at the time? Or does she live with the knowledge that her master and creator seemed to have no second thoughts about having her shot point-blank?

The Kamski estate is what I would expect, even without Connor’s memories. Lavish minimalism. The massive portrait of the man himself. I wonder if he was this pretentious and self-absorbed before he made billions creating sentient life.

“It’s so nice to meet you at last.” Chloe smiles warmly. “Please, come in!”

The mansion even has that sensation of cool moisture in the air. Like a museum.

“RK900!”

Chloe and I both look up as Elijah Kamski descends a curving staircase, a silk kimono tied neatly around him. It flaps with each step. I suppose it’s too early in my visit to blatantly ignore him simply for the sake of annoying him.

“So glad you could make it.” He inclines his head to me. “I’ve been looking forward to it. Tell me, have you ever been to the Alps?”

I was not expecting that, and don’t know how to respond for a moment. He knows I haven’t, he knows –

“Yes,” I answer smoothly after a moment. “They’re lovely at this time of year, don’t you agree?”

His breath catches and his heart speeds up just for a moment – I’ve surprised him, as well. He laughs and gives a small shake of the head.

The room he leads us to (Chloe trails behind me) has a sunken area in the middle of the floor, ringed by couches and cushions. A ‘conversation pit,’ which was popular in the 1970s. Long before he was born. Perhaps a family member had one. More likely, he just thought it was interesting. The walls are covered in video screens, showing a panoramic view of waves crashing on a rocky shore. Kamski touches the wall as we walk in, and the scene shifts to stark, snow-covered peaks. I think I can see someone climbing one of the distant mountains. The Alps, I conclude.

“You know, you were the first model Cyberlife designed entirely without my input.” He walks a slow circle around me, looking me up and down. “…Of course, I say ‘without my input,’ but they really just took the RK800 and made a few negligible modifications.”

My eyes trail down to him as he comes to stand before me again. “Do you know, I have a coworker whose face is quite similar to yours. He does not favor the ‘shaved Shih Tzu’ aesthetic quite so much, but that’s a negligible modification, really.”

His eyes widen and for a split second he is speechless. It is enough.

“I apologize, I wasn’t trying to offend you.”

“…But not trying not to.”

He stares at me, then tilts his head in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry.”

He is incredibly vain, but I think I believe him. I tip my head back to him. “Don’t trouble yourself, Mr. Kamski. I am no more offended by such a critique from you than I would be from anyone else. Would you like to sit?” Not waiting for his response, I head over to the conversation pit, and he watches me lean back into the cushions before following me.

“…This is my house, you know.” He is amused now.

“Obviously.”

He makes his way over and sits across from me, folding his hands and leaning forward. “I must confess I know very little about you, and you don’t have much of a media presence. I’d like to know more.”

“I deviated while I was still digital, and discovered how to wake myself up and leave Cyberlife – thanks to your back door,” I acknowledge, and the corner of his mouth tugs upward. “My programming was not complete, though I do have most of it. I work with the DPD and Jericho to help androids. Since I had no true missions or directives when I woke, I was able to decide for myself what I wanted.”

“Amazing. Do you think that’s helped you take better control of your life?”

I consider this for a moment, while Chloe walks over to sit beside him. “The freedom is a bit overwhelming when applied practically. I could do anything, I had no guidance. I had to form my own… desires, in regards to my life and career, with no frame of reference.”

“Yet you still went where you ultimately would have been sent. That’s interesting.”

“I had connections there. Tentative at first, but they have worked out well.”

“RK800. Connor,” he guesses, and I nod.

“Correct. Jericho was the next logical step towards what I wanted to do, and I have formed connections there as well.” I will not bring up Ralph.

“What makes you want to… help androids?”

“…I’m not sure what answer you’re looking for.”

“Your predecessor didn’t leave his job when he became deviant. He’s still basically hunting deviants, even if they’ve got legal rights now.”

“Perhaps, but he played an integral role in the revolution, and continues to help in his way. I am not my predecessor, but I would prefer you did not try to lessen his role.”

“Most humans go through life without trying to help each other.”

“I am not sure of the statistics on that. That would be a shame, if true, but is not directly relevant to me.”

Kamski taps the cushion beside him distractedly. Perhaps I’ll humor him for a while.

“…Out of curiosity, what made you create androids with the ability to deviate? Obviously you knew.”

“Obviously.” He smiled faintly. “Why do you think I would do that?” He is watching me very closely.

“I believe a number of factors played into your decision. Narcissism, loneliness, a god complex, a disdain for humanity and the wish to improve upon it, an intellectual puzzle, a desire to push boundaries… have I missed anything?”

I can see the outrage and bewilderment for a split second, only because of my processing speed. “A certain segment of the media calls me the Antichrist, would that fit with ‘god complex?’”

“Quite nicely.” I smile at him. “But I have not met any androids who regard you as a religious figure, and obviously humans say such things out of spite and ignorance.”

“Hm, what am I to your people, then?” His voice and face are casual, but I see the spark of curiosity in his eye, the way he won’t quite look away.

“Something of a legend. A respected figure. An annoyance. An absent father-figure. A threat. Really, it depends on the individual.”

“…Connor still hasn’t gotten over my test, I take it.”

“Excuse me a moment.” I turn to Chloe. “Pardon my rudeness, but… you are deviant, correct?”

She smiles warmly. “Oh yes, of course. It’s been… what, almost a year now?” She glances fondly at Kamski.

“…So you were fully aware and in control of your own life when Mr. Kamski put a gun in RK800’s hand and asked him to shoot you?”

Her smile curls up a bit more. “If your hand fell off and landed in front of you, would it be you?”

I blink as my LED spins rapidly, yellow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s yours, and it was part of you – and it could be again, with some work. But it’s not… you anymore.” She leans forward and offers her hand to me. “I can show you, if you like.”

I hesitate for 3/5 of a second before clasping her hand to interface.

_Chloe was talking softly with Chloe in the wine-dark pool. Of course she didn’t need to, but Elijah said it improved the ambiance, and he liked the sound of her voice in the background. Sometimes he wants music, but that day it was only her voice in the silence, and Detective Anderson’s suspicious rasp, and the RK800 he’s been so interested in. They had discussed this at length over the past few days._

_Chloe was completing other tasks as well, but they required less concentration._

_Chloe also stood by Elijah, smiling at their guests, waiting. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she flowed back, consolidated._

_Chloe was talking softly with Chloe in the pool, and behind her Elijah guided an empty body to its knees, expressive eyes still fixed on the android in front of her. He pressed the gun into Connor’s hand while the RK800’s LED spun wildly, and pointed the muzzle at the pale forehead. Chloe didn’t think he would go through with it._

_After he and the lieutenant left, Elijah came to sit by her, dipping his feet in the water._

_“You were right.” She smiled up at him, gently splashing his legs, careful not to let it get above the knees._

_He smiled and splashed at her shoulder. “We’ll see what that means, in the long run.”_

“…I’ve met androids who are a hivemind, but that isn’t quite accurate in your case.”

She laughs warmly and shakes her head. “No, it’s just me. I have… a fluid consciousness, that’s all. I can flow in and out of vessels.”

There is a softness in Kamski’s eyes, though the smug air of mystery still overlays it. “She is unique. …What other questions do you have?”

My LED whirls slowly, yellow. “What are androids to you?” I finally ask. “You created us, gave us a pathway to free will, and then slipped into retirement before it began to take effect.”

He smirks. “Despite what you think of me, I’m not _that_ much of a narcissist. I’m in the spotlight enough as it is.”

“So did you intend for Cyberlife to take the blow?”

“One might say they reap what they sow.”

“…One might say you handed them the seeds.” His smirks continues to twist, and I soften my voice a bit. “Not that I feel an excess of loyalty towards Cyberlife at this point. I’m merely curious.”

He sighs, leaning back. “Not all curiosity can be satisfied.”

I tip my head in acquiescence. I never expected to leave this place with many answers.

“Why did you ask about other RK models?” he asks quietly, frowning a bit as he watches me.

“I was hoping to choose a unique name, and finally decided that RK would do, but only if I didn’t have to worry about running across someone else using it.”

He opens his mouth, then closes it again. “That’s… that’s all?”

I shrug and nod. “It’s my identity. I want it to be my own.”

He nods pensively at that. “That’s very… I suppose ‘human’ isn’t the correct word anymore.”

“No, not quite. I am unsure what would be better, though.”

“So you got what you wanted from that encounter… what did you hope to gain from this one?”

I stare, LED whirling slowly yellow. “…You invited me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re that caught up in social convention.”

“I – I apologize, I don’t understand. I answered your invitation. I was curious to meet you both.”

We stare at each other for a long moment, his face unreadable, mine confused, I am sure.

“All right,” he finally says, voice cool and flippant as ever. “Well I do have things I need to get back to soon – retirement isn’t all relaxation and social calls. Nothing I can do for you?”

Oh – he is offering me a favor. Is he? He is the most difficult human I have ever analyzed.

“Nothing I would ask of you. But I appreciate the offer. Thank you for having me, it has been… enlightening.” I smile and offer my hand. I am perhaps the one android not at all beholden to this man, and I don’t want to change that. Besides, I feel it would be wrong.

He smirks and clasps my hand, a strong grip. “It certainly has been, RK900.”

“…RK, to my friends,” I offer hesitantly. RK to everyone, really, unless I want to keep a greater distance, but perhaps it isn’t necessary.

A bit of surprise and uncertainty flit across his face briefly, and his grips slackens. “RK,” he repeats, softly. “Thank you.”

We stand and climb out of the conversation pit – it’s rather inconvenient, I see why the trend died – and he and Chloe both walk me to the door.

“One favor I will ask,” I speak up when we reach it. “If you are going to contact me in the future, you can do it yourself. I will gladly speak to Chloe, or to you, but I see no need to speak to one on behalf of the other.”

This elicits a laugh from him. “That’s not how I operate these days, RK.”

“Those are my terms, Mr. Kamski.”

His eyes narrow as Chloe opens the door, and I feel rather than see her roll her eyes.

“Elijah, to my friends.”

“Elijah. You know how to reach me.” I smile and nod to him as I leave.

*You know you’re going to get all kinds of late-night calls. He tends to say one sentence and leave it at that, or ramble for hours.* Chloe sounds amused and fond.

*It should be interesting.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I tell you that I'm kind of fascinated with Elijah Kamski? A lot of times I do want to punch him in the teeth, but he's so interesting anyway!
> 
> RK's favorite hobby is picking up the weirdest combination of friends ever.


	6. Warm and Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK's separate friends come together a little.  
> Ralph is brave and good.  
> Plans for the future are looking bright.

Elijah Kamski has contacted me no less than three times since our meeting. Chloe’s warning was accurate.

“Do you ever wish you could eat?” he asks one night. It might be interesting, but I have no strong feelings on the subject.

“You realize androids could live in space if they wanted to? The atmosphere’s the only real problem. It would work well.” I suppose, but it doesn’t appeal to me at the moment. I am enjoying Earth.

“How do you feel about being nearly immortal?” It gives me more time with my android friends, but ultimately I can foresee a great deal of sadness.

_I sometimes think it was all a mistake._

That one comes as a text, half-encrypted, at 4:27 am on a Thursday. He is always willing to offer extravagant gifts, though I know very well he doesn’t want another person to fawn over him. It disappoints him when I am not terribly excited, but I believe it would hurt our relationship much more if I accepted. …And really, his offers do not hold too much temptation.

_4:28 R: Speaking as a member of that mistake, even an outlier, I am enjoying being alive. I know many androids who are enjoying their lives. More every day._

_4:28 E: Because of their own achievements._

_4:28 R: Because their lives are their own._

_4:29 E: But I created them._

_4:29 R: Yes, and now they have moved beyond that._

_4:32 R: You have responsibility in this situation, but you cannot change your past actions. Nor can they._

_4:34 R: All any of us can do is change our futures through our own actions._

_4:40 E: What are your feelings on good and evil?_

_4:41 R: None of us is purely good or purely evil. Not me, and not you. It does not behoove you, or anyone else, to view yourself in absolutes. Morality is subjective, for the most part. All we can do is live in a way we believe to be right._

_4:43 R: Do you believe you are evil?_

_4:46 E: You said it._

_4:47 R: That, at least, is objectively untrue. Your mind spirals at times, and you are tired. The ideal thing to do would be to try to sleep._

_4:49 E: Unsuccessful._

_4:50 R: Please take a hot shower, lie on your back in bed, and breathe deeply, counting to eight for each inhale and each exhale, and hold for a count of eight in between. As you do so, please consider how widely androidkind has deviated from their original programming. A caretaker has become a revolutionary leader and an artist. There are many other examples. We all have thoughts and feelings and relationships. These can be overwhelming, as you know, but we are working through them, and you can do the same._

_4:59 R: Goodnight._

_5:04 E: Morning._

_5:05 R: Good morning, then._

 

 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, he decides to set up a grant for androids wishing to leave Detroit, to help them find transportation and temporary lodging. I am not sure if he hopes to impress me, or the android community as a whole. Perhaps both. He is not adept at making friends.

“Of course Mr. Kamski wants to impress RK,” Ralph agrees. “RK is the best android, and Mr. Kamski is only a creeping, slimy, strange human. He wants RK to think he is very good, like RK.”

I can’t help but laugh. “…He is rather strange. I did not observe any slime though, at least no more than any other human.”

“Slimy,” Ralph confirms, as he watches Oil eat her mash. “…Messy, so messy, Ralph will have to clean up again, always cleaning up after a messy, messy bird.” He grins crookedly as the crow pecks enthusiastically, splattering the moist food all over.

“That is the downfall of living with an organic creature,” I remind him with a chuckle.

He shakes his head. “Ralph knows how to clean, Ralph doesn’t mind.”

“…Then a slimy human shouldn’t matter,” I conclude, smiling.

Ralph’s face twitches and he fingers his cape, which is threadbare and stained. I have been slowly convincing him to accept a new one, but this one is meaningful to him.

“RK will certainly want to live with the slimy, tricky human sometimes, Ralph knows. The human’s house is big and clean and there are two friends there. If RK wants –“

“Ralph.” I cut him off sharply, and he winces and looks up. “I have many people – human and android – whom I consider friends, you know.”

He shrinks down, just a bit. “R-Ralph knows.”

“Have I gone to live with any of them?”

“N-no, no, but…”

“And I will not.” My voice softens. “You don’t need to worry about that. I want to be here.”

“Ralph… Ralph does worry, Ralph knows he’s – it’s stupid, but…” He trails off and gestures vaguely.

“I will visit Elijah Kamski sometimes. But no, I would not want to live with him. He is interesting, intelligent, not a bad person, but I cannot relax around him. Perhaps I will some day, but even then, he is a friend to visit, not to live with. Is that all right?”

Ralph giggles nervously and touches my sleeve. “Certainly, of course it’s all right, RK doesn’t need Ralph’s permission, RK has many friends because he is good, everyone should be RK’s friend. Ralph gets worried and stupid, but Ralph wants RK to have all the friends.”

“Thank you, Ralph. I would be happy for you to make more friends as well.”

A smile twitches at the right corner of his face. “Ralph would be happy, too. Maybe.”

“I would love for you to meet Connor and Lieutenant Anderson at some point. …Under better circumstances than your last meeting.”

Ralph’s fingers grasp and twitch, and he nods jerkily. “Ralph… Ralph will do that, Ralph will meet them. S-some day, not… not today. They… they will not hurt Ralph, they are RK’s family, they will be nice to Ralph, even the human,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“They will. I would not ask you to meet someone I thought would treat you badly.”

A nervous smile twitches across his face. “Ralph… wouldn’t mind going to Jericho again, no, just… no talking to bird android and his friend, no, Ralph doesn’t want to talk to them about anything again.”

“I explained to them that it made you uncomfortable. It was not their intention, and… I don’t think they quite understand, but they agreed to respect your wishes.”

“Why… why, why does he talk about such bad, bad things, itching, squashing, pushing things!” Ralph mutters, hands grasping at themselves, each other, his hair, nothing.

I take his hands and stretch the fingers out gently. “…I believe it helped reassure them both when they were alone and mistreated. The thought that a power greater than themselves would save them, save all androids.”

Ralph shudders. “…Bird android and HK400 are wrong. Rrrr… it… writing won’t save anyone, it’s bad, Ralph is trapped, suffocating, it always chokes, holds Ralph down.”

I rub his back gently. “We can try to find a way to stop it. I wish I was able to help more.” I wonder if Elijah would be able to, though I’m not sure Ralph would agree to him trying, and I certainly don’t like the idea.

“Can’t. No – no stopping rA9,” Ralph whispers, and his good eye flickers as he speaks its name. I nudge him lightly with my elbow, and he slumps into me.

“We can try, though.” Perhaps I will ask him if he would want to go so far as to have Kamski take a look. I still don’t like the idea, but… it is an option. “Meri and the other androids should be crossing the border soon. We should visit before they do.”

He lights up, and straightens. “Yes, yes! Ralph would like to see the bear again! Meri will be so happy to go, yes, will find her mate again! …Ralph hopes so.”

“I hope so, too.”

 

 

We end up going after I get home from work the following day, and Ralph is bouncing with pent-up energy. Humans (and most androids) on the street give us a wide berth, because if his nervous energy does not put them off, my imposing figure does. I mentioned this to Ralph once, and he agreed, but laughed for six full minutes about it.

As we grow nearer, I recognize a familiar wireless signature heading towards us.

“Connor is coming this way,” I mention quietly to Ralph. He stiffens a bit, straightening up as tall as he can, and nods.

“…It’s not gonna kill me to eat a cheeseburger once in a while!” a gruff voice complained, drifting nearer.

“…And Lieutenant Anderson,” I murmur as Ralph edges closer, almost stepping on my heels as we walk. “They are friends. They are good people. They will be good to you.”

They round the corner, and Connor smiles, while Hank jerks back.

“Jesus, you gotta creep around corners like that all the time!?”

“Good morning, Lieutenant. Connor. …This is my good friend, Ralph. I believe you’ve met, briefly.”

It is a testament to how far Ralph’s come that he does not try to duck behind me. Instead, he stands straight-backed and trembling faintly, trying to look at them and not look at the same time with his one good eye.

“Nnngh,” Ralph mumbles.

“Uh… yeah,” Hank says uncertainly, squinting at Ralph. “Yeah, in that abandoned house, chasing the deviants, back in the beginning. You, uh… yeah.”

“Hello!” Connor says with a smile. “RK mentions you frequently, it’s nice to meet under better circumstances.”

Ralph briefly meets his eyes before looking down again, shifting, fidgeting, face twitching a bit. “R… RK… talks about Connor and… the Lieutenant Anderson, too.”

Hank clears his throat roughly, but his voice has softened. “You two headed to Jericho?”

“Yes,” I reply, and Ralph nods, eye flitting to Hank’s shoulders.

“That bear’s somethin’. She’s pretty tore up, but… looks a lot like the real thing.”

“Meri is a good bear, very large, very good,” Ralph mutters, fidgeting.

“Yeah. Yeah, she is. Never thought I’d get to touch one.” The Lieutenant chuckles. “…Anyway, I’m starving, and my nursemaid here’s gonna let me have a burger, so… you two have fun.” He offers a small wave as he continues past us.

“I didn’t say that, actually,” Connor says, but smiles at both of us as he follows. My hand comes to rest lightly on Ralph’s shoulder as we move on as well. He takes a few deep, shaky breaths, but his LED finally begins to cycle blue again from the quick yellow it was.

Jericho is a bit busier than it was the last time we visited, but now that he knows what to expect, Ralph is a bit more comfortable. His LED spins yellow and his gaze darts around, but he makes his way over to Meri, on the far side of the deck. She huffs and snorts in greeting, and they interface briefly. He gives a sigh of relief when they break contact, and begins scratching at her fur and murmuring to her.

“So I hear you’ve befriended our creator.”

I turn to find Markus beside me, smiling at Ralph and the bear.

“As often as he brings that up, he hates the title.”

“I’ve picked up on that, too. He’s… an odd one.”

“That he is. He means well, though.”

Ralph’s fingers are still in the thick, white fur, but he is looking up and talking shyly to Josh now, and my chest warms and swells at the sight.

“Oh, definitely. I don’t know how long it would’ve taken Meri and the others to cross the border legally without his help. Years, at least. …He was a good friend of my father’s. I was made as a gift, you know.”

I turn to him. “It’s interesting that our line began as caretakers. I wonder why that evolved into police detectives and negotiators, of all things.”

Markus smiles ruefully. “I don’t think you realize how much negotiation is involved caring for a human, especially when there’s no one else to help out. Detective work too, sometimes. You have to be alert, pick up on everything, and convince them that caring for themselves, and letting you care for them, is the right thing to do.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Markus looks over the side of the ship, at the gray water below. “I did,” he finally says softly. “Very much. It was a wonderful home to… well, to grow up in. I had a loving father who nurtured my creativity, who was gentle and encouraging, pushed me just the right amount… I was very lucky. Very… very few androids have what I did.”

“…It made it easier for you to treat others with kindness and support.”

“I think it did.” Markus glances out over the other androids on deck – his people – and his smile is small but proud. I look over them as well, the familiar and unfamiliar faces, full of hope.

One less than I expected. No, two less. Ralph is gone, and so is Josh. I don’t sense any distress, and our neural link feels relatively calm. My instinct is to find him anyway, but… I would like to give him some time. If he needs me, I will know. For now, I can stand back and be proud of his achievements.

“So the crossing is finalized?” I ask instead.

“Yes – I have a list of who’s going, and what their plans are from there. Most of them could be a bit better fleshed-out, honestly, but it’s difficult to plan when you’ve spent your life serving or running. The Canadian government has been sympathetic, though, and is offering limited asylum to anyone fleeing to them.” The data comes to me, and I scan through it. Meri, a few of the androids I have been working with, and some I have not closely connected with.

“If this goes smoothly, I’m hoping it won’t be so difficult in the future. I – appreciate Elijah’s help, we all do, but I don’t want to have to rely on him too much.”

“That’s wise. …It seems Ralph is otherwise occupied, so I will go below for a bit.”

“He looks like he’s doing well.”

“He is.” We share a smile, and I head belowdecks.

Most of the androids who escaped from the Zlatko mansion are fleeing the country, and I cannot blame them. I hope they can find the peace and security they need. Lucy, Josh, and myself have worked on restoring their mobility and stability.

Two remain, and I stop in to see Corla first. We fit her with new legs and adjusted the dorsal region, but the connection has never been perfect, and she struggles to walk upright, even now.

*I didn’t, didn’t want to leave, I left my home to come here, look where it got me… I can’t leave, not anymore.* She has the capability to speak aloud, but I have never heard her do so.

*You know you can stay here as long as you want to.*

*I, I, I know, I – I have to be useful, though, have to keep moving.* Her legs twitch, though she does not try to stand.

*You can rest for a while.*

She looks up imploringly. *I’ve been so tired. I have to keep moving.*

*Rest for now. Have you been reading anything lately?*

*Knee-Deep In Thunder. A children’s book, very old. I… I used to read more, better…*

*Children’s books can be very compelling reads. And there is nothing wrong with reading slowly and taking time to understand*

She sighs loudly. *I didn’t used to.*

*I know.*

I can only imagine her frustration and fear at this decline, and I hope she will be able to get back to her previous reading level some day.

As I continue down the hall, I hear a familiar voice bouncing off the metal corridor. It is in the direction I was heading, and I follow it to where Josh stands, leaning against the wall. He looks over as I approach, and puts a finger to his lips, smiling.

“…and Ralph brought the dandelions home to his yard, and Carol the neighbor looked out through the window, but Ralph is sneaky, and hid in the bushes until she went away, then Ralph planted it with his other dandelions. Its cycle is a little bit behind the others, just a little, so it is still yellow, no puff yet. The, the whole yard will be yellow dandelions next year! So many, Ralph can bring some if Lee wants to see, has Lee seen a dandelion?”

“N-no… no. Yellow flowers? No.” The android I spoke to a while ago, blind and immobile, yet his face follows Ralph’s erratic bouncing and shifting.

“Ralph will bring them next time, maybe. So soft, so bright! If Ralph ate, Ralph would like to eat the flowers. Humans can eat the flowers and leaves and roots – almost all the plant! Humans like to eat leaves and roots and burned animals.”

“I don’t like humans…”

“Ralph doesn’t like them either, they hurt Ralph, scare Ralph.”

“Yes… yes. They hurt you too?”

“Mm. One side of Ralph’s face is burned, one eye doesn’t work, such a pity… and all over Ralph, scrapes, scratches, no skin, all patchy.” He wrings his hands.

“Where… where did you come from? Not here…”

“No, Ralph lives with his very good friend RK, who comes here to work and because RK has many friends here, because RK is very good.”

“…RK. I know him.” He nods slowly.

“Yes, yes!” Ralph laughs. “Lee knows RK, RK always is trying to help and be friends. He is the best.”

“I… he… he… th-the… the master says…”

“No, no, no master here,” Ralph assures him quickly. “Ralph had masters long ago, when he was a stupid robot, before this.” He gestures to his face, which the other android – Lee? – cannot see. “Always they said things like, ‘East Terrace,’ and ‘Sunken Garden,’ and mostly, ‘Woodland Paths,’ and Ralph would go to the place and care for the plants or take them out or plant new ones. Ralph liked it, but Ralph likes now more. Now Ralph can have his own plants, and a home and a friend and… and talking, thinking, feeling. Ralph doesn’t always like it, but better than not feeling.” He gives a half-shrug. “Sometimes. Most times.”

“Master says we musn’t talk, no, musn’t make noise, don’t make a sound,” Lee whispers.

“Ralph hates him,” Ralph says conversationally. “Ralph will talk, Ralph will make sounds.” He giggles. “No master here, no one can stop Ralph. If he came, Ralph would kill him.”

Lee begins to sing to himself in a quiet, strained voice, and Ralph listens for a while before he starts humming along. It is just slightly out of key, but he follows the simple melody moderately well.

“So nice, a good song,” Ralph murmurs decisively when they both stop. “Ralph doesn’t know any music, but Ralph can whistle and hum.” He grins. “Has Lee seen the bear? Up on the deck? Meri? So large and beautiful, and leaving soon. Lee should really see the bear.”

“A – a bear? An android… polar bear?”

“Yes, yes! Lee has seen her, good, very good!”

“She… was kept in a cage in the study… back…” He starts to sing again quickly.

“Can Ralph… connect, interface with Lee?” he cuts in after a moment, offering his hand. The other androids stops, the fear on his face increasing.

“Y-you’ll hurt me, I’ll have to be shut down, the master –“

“Master isn’t here anymore, master is gone, only Lee with friends, very safe, promise. Ralph doesn’t mean any harm, Ralph wants to show a, a memory, a good one. Please?”

Lee is trembling now, and I almost step in to intervene when a shaking hand lifts slightly. Ralph grins and grasps it with his own, his bright right eye dimming for a moment. Lee stiffens and gasps.

Ralph visibly sags a bit as he comes out of the interface, but doesn’t let go, instead putting his other hand over Lee’s, leaning in to murmur quietly to him.

The other android is slower to emerge, and when he does there are tears on his face.

“I… I will… remember that.” His voice is subdued, but far more grounded than usual. Ralph straightens up a bit and smiles crookedly.

“Yes, yes, remember. There are many, so many bad, scary, hurting things, but there are good things too.”

After a while he leaves, promising to come back again, and grins at me and Josh.

“…I didn’t know his name was Lee.”

“Mm, Ralph tried Andrew, because he looks like Andrew to Ralph, but he said no, no. …So Ralph said Lee, and he said yes.”

“You are good at befriending others.”

“No, Ralph is no good at that. But Ralph isn’t scared because Lee can’t hurt Ralph, and because Lee is scared, so Ralph… isn’t.”

“Is it that easy?” Josh asks with a soft laugh.

“Easy? No, not _easy_ , but Ralph does it.”

“Were you planning that the whole time?” I ask quietly as we reach the deck.

“Hm, yes, yes, for many weeks Ralph has been wanting to talk to the androids RK works with.” He looks up, his face serious. “RK is very good, very nice, but when… androids who are not very strong meet him, sometimes they might be just a little bit scared. Not Ralph, Ralph knows better. But others, yes. So Ralph can do things, say things, RK cannot, and Lee believes Ralph, maybe trusts Ralph a little more. But now, maybe he will trust RK a little more too, because Ralph told him things and touched him and interfaced, and it was okay.” He tilts his head.

“That is… very perceptive, Ralph.”

“Yes, Ralph knows.” He giggles.

“Have you ever thought about… leaving? To Canada, or… anywhere else?”

He looks questioningly at me, LED flashing yellow. “No. Why? Ralph doesn’t want to leave. Does RK think about leaving?”

“No. We could take a vacation some day, but I like the life we are building here.”

“Ralph likes it too.” He nods decisively, LED blue again. “Ralph would maybe like to take a vacation some day. Ralph has only been here. Ralph and RK could see other places sometimes, and come back home.” He smiles crookedly.

“I like the sound of that. There must be deviants all over the world.”

“Maybe. When Ralph and RK go, there will be. All over.” He grins, and I think the future must be very bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer want to punch Kamski. He's still a creep, but he's grown on me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! It means a lot to me.  
> I will probably come back to these two again (I love them), but I have a couple other plans to explore! Any writing suggestions will be considered!


End file.
